


UsaMamo Week 2019

by Shnuggletea



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluffyfest, MamoUsa Week, No Smut, OTP Feels, Short & Sweet, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea
Summary: The last three days of MamoUsaWeek2019 I posted as a short series of works. Three in total, I'm posting them here all as one story. Super fluffy, they align with the themes for those days; first kiss, fight/makeup, and family. These are my interpretations of those themes using my favorite OTP! Lots of cute fluff. Read chapter descriptions for the synopsis on each one. All betaed by the lovely DarkenedHrt101!!





	1. Poppin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big pink bubbles in his face, she popped them over and over again. But what's a girl to do when your over-protective boyfriend protects you so much, he won't even touch you? Both at their edge, Usagi wants her first kiss and Mamoru wants her to stop popping her bubblegum. I suppose there is one way to make them both happy... MamoUsaWeek2019 day five, first kiss theme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! This is my First Kiss theme for mamousaweek2015! I know it is going to read a little like a fight and makeup, which is tomorrow, but it is just the first kiss. It does feed into tomorrow's theme but you guys will see for yourselves if I can actually write it. The apartment is packed and Hubby is getting a truck tomorrow so I don't even know if I will have time :( But I'm going to try!
> 
> Betaed by DarkenedHrt101, this one is short and sweet and I love it so hardcore even though I wrote it at 1 am last night. Apparently, I'm funny when I'm sleep deprived? I hope you guys find it as funny as the two of us did! If not, just pity laugh okay?
> 
> Give love to all the writers for mamousaweek and anyone posting! Because, if you don't show love then that writer might feel like quitting and then who will we have to read? Let's all work together to keep this fandom alive!
> 
> Thank you for all the support guys! Floraone, Pia Baron, Moonlight Usagi-Chan, Philiynz, BetaBlue, Sakura (Guest), Syulai, IamCharlotte88, SailorGuadian314, tryntee13, Zanahana, Kasienda, Tina Century, Lelelrose, CassieRaven, Lady Aya, and Guests for your reviews. They really lift me up! And to all who have followed/faved me or one of my stories, you guys are all awesome and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. If I missed you, please review or PM me and yell at me for it!

**Poppin**

She was getting on his nerves, but that was the point, wanting to rile him up just because she was just as so. 

How many months had it been? Too many to count. They were a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend if you could truly call it that. Because her boyfriend had yet to kiss her.

Weren’t guys supposed to be ALL over this? Fawn and coo and grope at first chance? And she had given him chances; fresh strawberry lip gloss she put on in his car before him, gently leaning in and tilting of her head every night that he dropped her off, pursing her lips when she spoke about the two of them and their relationship.

Nothing. Her lips were as virginal as the rest of her. Her hand got more action since he at least threaded his fingers with hers when they walked side by side. Not when other people were around though, cause that would be bad.

Did he not care that his actions and attitude hurt her? That he was so ashamed to be seen with her that he barely touched her? The tender age of 15 here and her own boyfriend was her worst bully.

She got it, the guy was clueless. He thought he was being the perfect gentleman. Not taking advantage of his young girlfriend. Really, they were more like friends who held hands  _ sometimes  _ and talked about forever.

It was nice, being treated like a precious thing at first. But now? She wanted the prince on the white horse and the romance model on the black horse. He could keep being kind and gentle with her...as long as he bent her back and took her breath away with the kind of kiss she had dreamed about since she was 13.

The worst part? Either of them could die at any moment. And no she wasn’t being dramatic, the life of superheroes was fraught with near-death experiences. And straight up death, both of them dying in their first real battle. She had stopped herself from getting a kiss from him then, not thinking it was right when her friends didn’t get their first kiss. But now, even Ami had her lip cherry popped.

So now she  _ popped _ , her gum smacking in her mouth and every time she did, his cringe got harder and deeper to the point it looked like short seizures. His attention was still on his book, so it couldn’t be too terrible for him.

Still, she was a little impressed with herself, the two of them sitting inside the noisy Crown arcade and yet, her  _ popping _ was louder. At one point, Rei turned and looked back at her from the booth before her, the girls giving them space when they never really needed it. With one look between the two of them, Rei turned back around without a word about the annoyance she was being. They ALL knew her issues with the dark haired man before her.

Ten loud as crap pops later and he slapped his book shut. For a second, she thought he was going to yell, fuss at her hard for being a brat like he used to. But he didn’t, treating her with kid gloves as usual. Ever since they found out their pasts, it was like Mamoru thought she  _ was  _ a princess and therefore had to be treated like one. Maybe she was a brat, complaining because her boyfriend treats her like a princess? Hardly therapist material.

“Usako, are you bored?”

Shaking her head, she let her bubble pop again and watched his skin crawl. “Nope. I love spending time with you while you ignore me.”

He chuckled, “Oooh I see. You’re mad at me.”

Shaking her head again, he frowned. “Nope. I’ve decided I will feel nothing towards you from now on.”

“What does that mean?”

A twist of her tongue, pushing the pink gum to its limit, she blew a large bubble in his face. When it popped, the limp candy hanging from her mouth, he was glaring. “I’m going to be just. Like. You.”

Arms, thick and steely, crossed over his chest, hiding his heart all the more. “How are you going to be like me? We are nothing alike as it is.”

“And that bothers you.”

One brow up, he studied her. “I never said that.”

Focusing on the chewing of her gum instead of the gnawing on her heart, she remained cool like him. “That’s not a denial.”

“You are twisting my words, Usako.”

Glasses now off, he sighed deeply and pinched his brow. Something he did more and more since they started ‘dating’. “That didn’t sound like a denial either. Look,  _ Mamo _ , I’m just trying to make you happy. And I thought, if I were more like you, you would be pleased.”

“How about you leave the thinking to me?” She gasped and he cringed again, trying to catch himself, “I mean...I like you the way you are.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle and it was cold and scary by the look on Mamoru’s face. “Nice save. Did you get the license plate of the car that just hit you?”

“That doesn’t even make sense…”

Leaning in, she tried to keep her face blank, “It means you are a wreck.”

Inches from his face, she blew and popped another bubble. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”  _ Pop _

“You know what. Stop it.”

_ Pop.  _ “Come on Mamo, use your words.”

“Use my words? Why? So you can use them against me?”

_ Pop _ . “You and I both know, you won’t let me use or put anything against you.”  _ POP! _

His eyes darkened and for a second, just a second, she feared she had gone too far. “Is that what this is about?”

_ Pop….pop….pop. _ “I don’t know what you are talking about, Mamoru. I told you what this was about already. Clearly, you are not listening.”

_ Pop.  _ “Usako..you know why,”  _ Pop  _ “why I haven’t,”  _ Pop _ “Why we can’t!”  _ POP  _ “Goddamnit would you cut it OUT??!!”

“NO!”  _ POP POP POP. _

“Usagi, I swear, if you don’t stop popping that gum…”

“You’ll what? Spank me?”

His mouth dropped and he had to almost pick it up with his hands. “I don’t think you want to know what I’m going to do if you don’t stop.”

Pushing out of the booth, she stood at his side and leaned into his face again, popping a large bubble before turning on her heel. She was done. No amount of anything would change him and she was sick of it. She wanted to be with someone who was passionate about her, about them. So much so that they couldn’t stand it, grabbing her in the middle of a crowded room and kissing the daylights out of her. 

Mamoru...he didn’t love her like that. Didn’t see her like that at all. She was just a little girl he felt obligated to be with. It wasn’t fair to either of them and if he wasn’t brave enough to do anything about it then she would. Halfway to the exit, she stopped, planning on telling him it was best if they were just friends. 

She hesitated for a second but it was long enough, getting grabbed and swiveled around to face dark blues that had crazed red flames in them. They crashed into hers, a shiver running up her spine at the sheer intensity of his stare. Without warning, his mouth crashed to hers as well, ferocious and consuming. He had her face cupped in his hands, making it impossible to move or pull away, not that she had any intention of doing so. 

It was bruising, his lips molding to hers and pressing hard against her. It matched his eyes, the intense blues trying to warn her what was going to happen just before his mouth descended. 

She was burning up, heat running from her head down to her toes as their kiss continued on without pause. And when she felt light-headed, his hands moved from her face to her spine. Then the kiss changed, from fierce and hard to passionate and soft. That’s when she truly melted, her toes tingling from numbness as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She was vaguely aware that he had her bent backward, or maybe that was just her head spinning and making her feel like she was upside down?

At first, she had held onto his collar and even then it was more of a means of survival. Now her hands were deep in his locks, silky black strands that swallowed her fingers just as he swallowed her gasps. 

Slowly, he pulled her upright and laid wet pecks to her swollen lips. When he released her completely, she had to grab hold of anything she could to keep from falling over. There were eyes on her, the entire arcade watching their makeout session. And why not? They were in the middle of it and her cheeks flamed at the thought. Mamoru had just kissed her. A kiss to end all kisses and it had been in the middle of the arcade!

Weak-kneed, she didn’t even try to follow him as he returned to their booth, only to collect his stuff. But then he passed by her without a word, leaving her to wobble after him. “Wha...what was….?”

It was all she could say, her body on fire from his kiss and the eyes that were STILL on her. Turning, he walked backward and smirked. “Told you, you didn’t want to know what I would do.”

Shoving his hands in his pockets, she noticed, he had both their bags firmly planted on his back. A big grin on his face, he blew a big pink bubble and let it  _ P-O-P _ . 

Mamoru had her gum in his mouth.

“Hey!!”

He raced out after that and she chased him. But she didn’t get far. The chilly autumn air, shot up her spine but it was not the reason she shivered greatly. It was getting pulled to the side into the dark alley with equally dark blue eyes searching hers as he loomed over her. 

“Did you want your gum back?”

Smirking, she tried to make it a pout but failed. “Maybe.”

Hands pressed on the brick wall behind her, he leaned in close to her face, still searching it. “You know that I love you, right? More than anything.”

Hitching in her chest, her breath caught at the sincerity in his voice and eyes. “It’s still nice to hear every now and then.”

“I love you, Usako.”

“I love you, Mamo.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Jivin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had kissed her, in public, and it was intense. Three years later and he is still dealing with the consequences. Most, he loved, but one he could barely stand. After letting it all out, Usagi starts acting different and it is driving poor Mamoru even closer to the edge. Sequel to Poppin, day six of MamoUsaWeek2019; Fight-Makeup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, in my defense, I had this done at 9:30. But life man.
> 
> This is a sequel to Poppin and my final submission to MamoUsaWeek2019. It's been real fun guys, but I'm exhausted. I've never written this many one-shots...ever I think. I hope you all have enjoyed this week. I know I loved the challenge and seeing the fandom alight with activity and love.
> 
> Betaed by DarkenedHrt101 at the very last minute cause she is a sweetheart, here is my day six 'fight-makeup' theme. Originally, I had planned this as a one-shot to be titled "The Zumba Class". Inspired by Fitness Marshal I added the bit about the affection in public. That part was actually inspired by a gif series. Do you guys know those gifs with the white and brown bear? The white one is so aggressive with the affection and the brown bear is hesitant, but takes it. Every time I see one, it makes me think of Usa and Mamo. Last night, one of my betas (DarkenedHrt or Beej I'm not sure) sent the one where the white bear jumps on the brown and grabs it's face to kiss silly. So you get that real quick in this fic from Usa.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Seriously considering one more to this story in which the master plan is revealed. Many of you might wonder wtf is Usa taking a Zumba class? There is a really good explanation but since this is Mamo's POV, you don't see it. I do want to show it and if I can't get it done for Usa's bday I might do it later. And...it will have a lemon. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ/REVIEWED/FAVED/FOLLOWED! You are my hero's.

**Jivin**

He was struggling. In a constant battle within himself and it was a war he started. His own fault really and now he was paying the price.

And what a price it was.

Three years ago, he had given his girlfriend her first kiss. And he had loved it, having held himself back from even simple touches for months before it happened. Then, one day, she wouldn't stop it with her bubble gum.

It wasn't as if he wasn't attracted to her beforehand, she was a gorgeous girl. Sweet and kind to all, innocent and naive in ways that were endearing one moment and frustrating the next, and the biggest and brightest smile he had ever seen. Along with her big blue eyes, who wouldn't fall madly in love with her? Especially a social introvert like himself.

So to say it wasn't already a struggle to not focus on her pouty pink lips that looked incredibly soft was an understatement. Her popping her gum, the pink sweet candy hardly a rival to the girl's own natural sweetness, had made him feverish. There was little control to his own actions.

He didn't regret it; grabbing her, pulling her into him while her eyes grew to the size of saucers, and then finding out her lips were even softer than they looked. Breathing her in had been addicting and he had to do it again a few more times later that day when they were alone. But that was just it when they were alone, everything was fine!

Okay, maybe not fine because now he had to fight like hell not to take...it up another level. A problem that had gotten increasingly harder to do as the years passed and her body grew. No longer was she the cute 14-year-old he fell in love with. Now, she was a curvy 17-year-old just shy of 18, but not 18 yet. Now instead of cute, she was sexy and he was thankful she hadn't figured that out yet. But it was only a matter of time.

The real issue he faced was when they were in public. That was his only regret, having kissed her for the first time in public. Now she thought it was okay to do whatever she wanted to him in front of God and everyone. And his little Usako was aggressive. He was constantly getting looks of either disgust given their age difference or approval. The latter bothered him more as it was usually from men his age or older.

His trek to the park was hurried, wanting to get to Usagi while the place was relatively empty. But as he neared their spot, he noticed an abundance of people lingering around. Normally, this time of day the park was empty. For some reason, there were couples and small families around and it had him getting nervous.

Golden buns shined in the bright summer sun, the heat from it nearly breathtaking. Or maybe that was the sundress Usagi was wearing, jumping up from their bench as soon as she caught sight of him. She was already dashing towards him and even though he knew what was coming, it still had his heart racing with want and his stomach in knots from embarrassment. It was a strange sensation, to be both turned on and embarrassed by it.

Crowd of onlookers be damned, she jumped on him, wrapping arms and legs around him as she crushed her mouth to his. Had they been alone or in his apartment, he would have returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. But her mad dash to him had gotten a lot of attention and her public display had held it.

And she wasn't keeping it short and simple, running her tongue across his lips and asking for entrance. He struggled not to cave and let her have her way with him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it fully, it was the eyes. The ones he met as he kept his open in fear while Usagi ravished his mouth.

Soon, a mother led her child away, covering his eyes and it was more than Mamoru could bear. Pulling at her middle, he got free of her mouth and the look on his face had her releasing him the rest of the way. "God, Usagi, do you lack any and all decency?!"

Her little mouth popped open wide in shock and the deep shade of blush on her cheeks had him feeling guilty in an instant. "I was just greeting you…"

"A simple hello would suffice."

Her eyes began to glisten but he needed her to understand, to learn. "I thought...you liked when I kissed you?"

More and more people were giving them looks of interest and it chafed his skin. "I love when you kiss me Usako, but not in public?"

He was being gentle and honest but apparently, that wasn't good enough, the tears in her eyes starting to fall. "You mean...you're embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No that's not...well sort of."

She recoiled and he reached for her, but it was pointless, her slapping his hands away. "You were the one who started it!"

"I know and I regret it. I never should have kissed you…" He was going to say 'in public' but he didn't get the chance, Usagi turning on her heel and running in the other direction, "Usako? USAKO!"

Damnit, she was always faster than him, losing him in the maze of the gardens. He looked everywhere but her golden buns were nowhere to be found.

"God Damnit."

A few gave him looks for his outburst and for some reason, he really didn't care. He was too agitated, his girlfriend leaving him in the lurch all because he wanted her to save her affections for when they were alone. She may be close to adulthood but Usagi acted the same as when he met her. He loved it, her youthful heart, boundless energy, and all-consuming love but right now it was killing him.

The park was empty of his Odango so he had to assume she either made for the arcade or ran home. He had to hope she was at the arcade because if she went home, that was it until she emerged again. Papa Tsukino did NOT like him.

Sweat dripped down his back as he entered the Crown, irate when he found it void of her. Her friends were there, sullen and avoiding eye contact with him, which only made him more resentful of the foursome. They knew where she was and her mood, that's why they wouldn't look at him. Even Ami kept her eyes to the table.

It didn't stop him from stomping right up to them. "Where is she?"

Makoto looked at him and shrugged. Rei just glared at him. Minako smirked and Ami squirmed.

"I know you all know what happened and where she is so tell me right now."

"Where do you think? She went home!"

Great. Now he wouldn't be able to speak to her till tomorrow. Or longer, depending on how mad she was at him. Last time, she freezed him out for a week. But that had been due to him going off to America and not calling or texting. In his defense, he had been dead. That didn't matter too much to the heartbroken girl he had created by leaving in the first place.

Maybe he could sneak into her window later tonight? "Fine. I'll just go there then."

"Mamoru...it might be best if you just...leave her be this time."

Makoto was being gentle with him, which meant she was serious. If the brunette was angry, she would easily take it out on his face. Or just choke him again.

"I appreciate your concern but none of you have the full story…"

"You are embarrassed by her public displays of affection." Minako stated blankly, "And we get it, it embarrasses us sometimes too. I promise we did our best to explain that to her. We are on your side…"

"Speak for yourself, Mina." Rei spat but no one addressed out of fear of getting burned.

"Believe me, I am grateful, but she ran off before I could even finish…"

"Just give her some time, Mamoru-san."

If anyone else had said it, he would have taken it with a grain of salt. But Ami? He had to take it as a prescription.

As much as it killed him, he had to relent and give Usagi some space. No matter how much it would kill him.

oOo

Something...was not right. Three weeks and Usagi still hadn't talked to him about the day in the park. She was talking to him but it was like nothing ever happened.

Well, that wasn't entirely true, which was why he felt like something wasn't right.

Public displays? Gone. Never happened. Not once in the past three weeks had she even tried to hold his hand. When they were alone? It still wasn't the same. She was aloof and teasing, giving him kisses that were just as deep as before but didn't last nearly long enough before she put distance between them.

She was punishing him.

To make matters worse, it was starting to seem as if his worst fear was coming to fruition. It was subtle, the changes to her. A flick of her arm here, a twist of her hair there. It was mostly how she walked, more confidence and with a slight swish to her hips. It was all so small that no one really noticed, but he knew Usagi deep down to their souls so it was like a red flag to him.

Usagi was starting to realize that she was a beautiful and sexy woman.

Once she did, everyone would and it would be all over for him. Sure, she loved him and they were soulmates but he seriously doubted he could compete with more worthy subjects. Hell, he beat Seiya by default, being dead only helps in those situations.

She even spent less time with him, claiming to have plans with the girls. Usagi wouldn't lie to him so he had no doubt that she was in fact with the girls. It was what they were doing that worried him. Minako was probably giving her sex lessons or something.

He had mixed feelings about that and wasn't proud of most of them.

Alone again with far too much pent up frustration, both sexual and mental, he was at his gym trying to get rid of some of it. Since coming back to life, he had kept a regular regime with working out. At first, it was to comfort himself, feeling his muscles moving and working and the pain in them reminded him that he was, in fact, alive. It also helped toil away the time while Usagi pushed him away.

Now instead of an hour, he did two and a half hours and he still felt tightly wound. And his thoughts were consumed by his blonde, trying in vain to figure out just how to fix this. Apologizing did nothing. And he couldn't _show_ her he was sorry in part to her keeping him at a distance and in part to him fearful of just how far he would take it.

So stuck on the subject, he even heard her voice, her sweet giggle filling the air. _Wait a minute…_

Ducking and twisting around, he caught sight of a familiar set of golden heads. They were with a more obvious brown, black and blue heads of hair. _What the hell were they doing here?_

It didn't appear that they had seen him. He was wearing his usual workout garb; faded sweatpants and a tired t-shirt with the hood of his bleach stained jacket up over his head. Far from what Usagi or her friends would expect him in so he blended in with the other sweat covered meatheads with ease.

The five of them made their way to one of the big 'classrooms' and he followed sight unseen. Was he being a total creep? Absolutely. Did it have to do with a lack of trust in his girlfriend? Absolutely not! But his girl wasn't talking to him like she used to and he was going crazy. Hence the creeping.

The classroom had several large windows, for people to watch he assumed which had mixed feeling inside him again. Clearly, the place was designed for outsiders to watch but that didn't _really_ make it okay.

The girls weren't alone in the room, several others already inside and more joining soon enough. Mostly women but a few men and they all looked very confident in themselves. None really looked like they were there to work out, wearing tight pants and barely-there tops. Usagi had on a pair of capris that was second skin and a top that showed almost as much skin as her bathing suit. She was also missing her usual buns, a high ponytail instead and it all made her look far older than he was comfortable with. At least she wore a sports bra instead of relying on some tight cami or tank to do the work like so many of the women in the room. This was going to be rough.

A jittery man stepped to the front of the room, all smiles and enthusiasm. The instructor for whatever this class was. He quickly turned on the stereo system in the room and the window before him jumped with the vibrations.

The instructor had a mic strapped to his face and if he didn't, not a word would have been heard over the thunderous beats. "Welcome everyone to Zumba! I see some new faces, hello. And some repeats again, hello girls."

_A dance class? Usagi was taking a dance class?_

She couldn't tell him that? Really? Okay to be fair, if he had known, he would have been here earlier and watched the show. Now, he was trying to contain his humor already, knowing that Usagi wasn't the most...coordinated of people. Not that he would laugh...to her face.

In camo pants and a stretched out tank, the instructor waved to the five girls and they giggled and waved back. They had been coming here for a while. He was moving and fast. And his movements were being copied by all, including Usagi.

At first, he was shocked, the blonde not only keeping up and on her feet but doing well, her movements far more graceful and in sync with the teacher than even the other girls, even more than Minako! Rei, Makoto, and Minako held their own. Ami was a little awkward but alright.

"Those of you new, this next move is a bit advanced. So only do it if you are comfortable."

Apparently, Usagi was very comfortable. Now instead of shock from her skill, he was in shock from her hips, her shimming and rotating them in a manner that made them look like they weren't attached to her body.

20 minutes later and he was still watching, Usagi covered in sweat and still keeping up with the class. While he felt like he was having his own workout, or a heart attack, as his heart pounded so hard in his chest it was sore. Sweat on his hands and forehead, he knew it had nothing to do with the weightlifting he had done moments ago. No, this was all thanks to his little Odango. Although she was Odango-less and not so little, her sweat covered workout clothing and full body twists proving that she was far from a child anymore.

Rolling her body now, she dropped her butt to the floor and popped back up again a second later. Over and over and then rolled her hips one way and then the other. He had to wipe the drool from the side of his mouth. Honestly, he didn't really know how well she was doing, he had long ago stopped watching anyone but her, even the instructor.

He was so wrapped up, he didn't notice when he stopped being alone. There was little comfort in it too, not being the only perve but now surrounded by them. And if he thought his little bunny was safe from eyes on her, plenty of others to watch besides her, he was dead wrong.

"Oh man, check out the blonde in the pink top!"

"God her rack is amazing."

"She really knows how to move her hips. You know what that means."

It meant he was about to go to jail for assault, that's what it meant. The men started to take steps back from him, probably due to his growling at them. He was never a people person, that was Usagi, and here she was making all sorts of 'friends'.

The class was finally over and it had been a miracle that he waited that long, storming over to the blonde and grabbing her arm. "Mamo?! What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, I'm watching my girlfriend give strangers a hard on!"

The others just gawked, even the men in the halls that had just been talking about his girlfriend's hips. They didn't make it too far, still inside the gym in an empty hall when she pulled from his hold. "Stop it Mamoru. I was just working out!"

"There are a hundred other ways to work on yourself and you choose that one?"

She took a step, the narrow hall suddenly feeling narrower with her in that top. Heaving breast nearly touching his arm as he had them crossed over his chest for protection as she leaned in even closer. "Like what? Yoga? With me stretching my body to the limit? Better yet, hot yoga…"

"What are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing? Storming in and pulling me out like that? Pretty public display there Mamo!"

God, she was right. He could feel the burning of his cheeks at the realization. Seeing her like that, hearing what those other men were saying, and his number one thought was to claim her. Very public display indeed.

"I...didn't like it."

He was mumbling but with her still, practically on top of him, he didn't need to shout. "Didn't like what?"

Something snapped and his arms wrapped around her, closing the tiny distance that remained between. "You. I didn't like you in there showing off while a bunch of perverts watched."

Her arms snaked around his neck, no fear whatsoever at his anger or their closeness. "You were watching with them, weren't you?"

"I'm your boyfriend."

"And yet, that was the most public show of it you have ever done for me. I always show you how I feel and the world that I love you and only you. You push me away and get embarrassed. What you just did...I can never show my face in that classroom again."

"Good."

He was done talking, ending any further conversation with his mouth on hers. But then she pushed him back and off her lips. "You are confusing here, Mamo. One minute, you don't want me embarrassing you in public and the next, you are shoving your tongue down my throat…"

"Stop pushing me away." The force on his shoulders lessened and he shook his head, "That's not what I mean and you know it."

Her eyes went wide. Little bunny didn't think he noticed. "I just...didn't know what you wanted. Not to kiss in public or at all. You have been pushing me away too you know."

"That's because what I want is **you** ," her mouth popped open and he couldn't help but smile a little, "but you are still underage."

"My birthday is tomorrow, Mamo."

Now his mouth popped open. In all his stressing over the two of them, he had actually forgotten. "I'm so sorry, Usako, I forgot…"

Her finger on his mouth stopped his bumbling apology. "You remember now and I know what I want as a gift."

He knew what she wanted too, and any and all resolve he had to turn her down was left in a small puddle of sweat on the floor, where he watched her dance.

It was a struggle, but he let her go, only to thread his finger through her hand to lead them hastily to the exit. He stopped just short of opening the car door for her so he could press her against it instead. "Only dance like that for me."

More of a question than a request, she answered with a sweet peck to his lips, pressing as much of herself as she could to him. When she pulled away, she giggled at the dazed look on his face. "I love you, Mamo."

"I love you, Usako."

The whole thing had him fumbling for his keys and speeding on the way home.


	3. Never Endin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She Popped and Jived and now it's happily ever after. A love that is never ending deserves to be shared, don't you think? Final day of MamoUsaWeek2019, family, this fic is also dedicated to my dear friends and betas Beej, DarkenedHrt, and SailorMoon489.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wasn't going to write this one, but I did. It's an obsession. Last day of MamoUsaWeek2019 and I'm sad. It was tough, I'm not going to lie, and I almost gave up on day...three lol. But now that the end is here I wish it wasn't over. Don't get me wrong, I'd like a few weeks off before I did this again but I would in a heartbeat.
> 
> Thank you all sooooo much for your love and support. Things like reviews/follows/faves are what keep FanFiction writer going. So if you have the time and the energy, shoot your favorite writer areview and let them know you care!
> 
> Thanks again to my support group; beej88, DarkenedHrt101, and SailorMoon489. Pretty sure I would have given up on FF as a whole at this point if it wasn't for you guys! Love you! This fic is dedicated to the three of you cause you always find time for me!
> 
> Please feel free to find and follow me of Tumblr! Aya Faulkner or Faulkner blog. Hope to meet you there!

* * *

**Never Endin**

Angry tears stung her cheeks, now chapped as she rushed into the Crown. It would be several minutes still till Mamoru realized she left him in the park. But a few minutes was all she needed really.

Plunking down, the girls cast their looks all around, from her to each other and back again. Minako put a hand on hers, a gentle look on her face. "Mamoru again?"

She nodded and they groaned, "he basically told me I was an embarrassment to him."

"Usa...is that what he really said?" Ami asked carefully.

Hesitating, Makoto pounced on the pause, "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that Usagi-Chan. You know Mamoru-San isn't the best with words."

"Or emotions. Or expression of any kind."

All eyes turned and glared at Minako who just shrugged, not apologetic in the least.

"Two week's I turn 18. And I'm supposed to have Chibi-Usa when I'm 19. How is any of that supposed to happen if my boyfriend/future husband/baby daddy keeps pushing me away?"

Rei's elbow hit the table hard, rattling their drinks on the table, "Usagi-Chan, is that what YOU want? Just because some crazy future guy told us that you and Mamoru-San would be all that, be parents, doesn't mean you HAVE to!"

"But...I do want it." They stared at her, waiting for more and she caved, "I know we had a rough start and figured like cars and dogs at times but so do me and Mamoru. Because she is just like him in so many ways. I love both of them so much. Pre-destined or not, I would have asked for it regardless."

"Well," Ami started slowly as if unsure she should say any more, "by seeing the future, we changed it. And we changed it by stopping Nemsis from destroying the world. So much I'll have changed because of our involvement. There's no telling whether you will have Chibi-Usa this year…or at all."

"What?! No! I have to have her...I want to have her...I can't…"

Fresh tears fell, finding the tracks left by the others. "Then we will just have to make sure it happens!"

Minako has a determined look on her face that had everyone cringing. "Minako, you didn't hear what he said to me today, how he acted. He doesn't want to sleep with me. Not even a little bit."

Makoto actually laughed. "Of course he does! We have ALL seen the way he looks at you. And I'm pretty sure if he wasn't super attracted to you, he would have just flung you off all those times you jumped him that we saw. Usa, even I was embarrassed to know you when you did it but Mamoru-San struggled to make himself stop you."

"...Really? Because I was under the impression…"

Rei sighed ruefully, "We're not saying he isn't a jerk sometimes and that you couldn't do better, Usagi-Chan but I have to agree that he does care about you a lot."

"I have a plan guys," they all groaned but Minako wasn't deterred, "I'm serious and as the goddess of love it will not fail! Here is what we are going to do!"

Leaning in they all listened as Minako gave out the plan in detail. "Wow...that actually is a good plan."

If Ami thought so, it had to be but she still wasn't sure. "Do I really have to push him away again?"

Minako glared at her, pointing a finger for emphasis, "look if you want this to work, you have to start making Mamoru work for it! Starting now. Go home Usagi-Chan. Before Mamoru gets here."

Reluctant, she rose with the continued supportive looks of her friends and took the back exit. Mamoru would be on his way by now for sure. No way they wouldn't cross paths if she took the front door. Now she had to wrap her mind around the plan and prayed it worked.

oOo

She woke to soft sun light and warm wet kisses on her spine. "Happy birthday, Usako."

A giggle escaped when he pressed another kiss to her spot, ticklish and sensitive right where her neck met her shoulder.

"You're parents are going to be pissed you didn't come home last night."

The smile she wore, he couldn't see, on their sides with his chest against her back. "I'm 18, I can stay out all night if I want!"

"So...you called and told them you were staying with one of the girls?"

Burning cheeks, she nodded and he laughed, it shaking both of them on his bed. They both quieted again and he started nuzzling her hair. "We should probably get up...put some clothes on…"

A push and a pull, he had her facing him, sexy grin on his face and hair a mess. "Not yet."

Using his mouth, he pushed her onto her back and threaded their hands together. Taking both of them slowly and beautifully to bliss again.

oOo

"Come on Mamo! It's one photo!"

She pulled the grump hard to the tiny photo booth, a plan in her head and she was determined to see it through.

"Technically, it's four photos, Usako."

Shoving him onto the bench, she reached back and wrenched the curtain back in place. As soon as she found her spot next to him, Mamoru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap instead. "We could do this at home you know."

His face in the crook of her neck, she fully caught the true meaning of that statement. Gently, but forcefully, she smacked him back. "It is NOT the same and this is more fun!"

"More fun?!"

He looked genuinely hurt but she was quick to catch his injured ego in her palms, kissing him sweetly. "It's almost as fun. But I really want to have pictures I can show to people. Not just ones for us."

Putting in her money, she quickly dug out three things from her purse, not letting Mamoru see. The first thing, a piece of bubblegum she chewed quickly and had ready by the time the machine started yelling for them to get ready.

Mamoru looked over at the sound and laughed when he caught sight of the large bubble coming out of her mouth. The snap of the machine told them both, it got the shot.

Whether he caught one to her plan or he just wanted to do it, she wasn't sure but soon his mouth was on hers, stealing her gum. The next shot was the same but reverse, Mamoru popping a bubble in her face.

The next shot, didn't quite go as she planned, Mamoru trying to rip the top she wore to Zumba that day out of her hands. The picture was of her holding it over her head, which was pointless since her boyfriend was a giant, as Mamoru ripped it from her hold. It had him a little pissy but a quick hop back into his lap and hold turned him around again.

The last shot, she kissed him hard, his eyes closed while she kept hers open so she could make sure everything was in frame correctly.

Their little session over, they stumbled out of the little booth and she pushed him over to retrieve the proofs, waiting.

Her heart was pounding in her throat in a wash of feelings; excitement, worry, love, fear, joy, and terror but the good feelings were overpowering the bad ones. It felt like her knees might collapse as she waited with him for the damn pictures to come out though, shaking while his back was turned.

Finally, the foursome fell into the slot and Mamoru held them in his hands. "I'm too old for this. But they did turn out…." her heart stopped as he did and Mamoru slowly turned around to face her, "What is this?!"

A slight edge to his voice and her already raging emotions made it impossible for her to speak. So instead she just handed over the item she held in the picture he questioned.

"Is this…" he took it from her fingers, holding it comically close to his face to look at, "this is…"

His eyes found hers, dark and stormy like when they made love and it gave her courage. "My sonagram photo."

"We're..?"

"Pregnant, yes."

Dropping everything to the floor, he grabbed her instead. He held her tight, not as tight as he usually did, already trying to be gentle. Now, he held her face just as close to his like he had the photo.

"You tell me I'm going to be a father in a photo booth?" She nodded, biting her lip to keep from grinning too much. "God I love you so much."

He want so gentle with his kiss and he clearly didn't care that there were many eyes around them. She didn't care either. Never had, never will.

oOo

Feeling him roll over in the bed had her groaning already as he wrapped an arm around her slender middle. He just chuckled at her, not being detered in the least. "Say it again, Usako."

"Mamo, I said it thousand times already…"

"I know. I want to hear you say it again. Please?"

She didn't have to find his face in the dark, she could hear the pout on his voice, making her cave yet again. "Mamo, we are going to be a family."

His hand in her cheek, he carefully pulled her around to look at him as he towered over her. "We already are a family you know. You are my family. Always."

"I love you, Mamo."

"I love you too, Usako."

"Good, now go to sleep."

He chuckled, but released her and laid back down beside her, his face in her hair as he breathed her in deep. Her smile only grew on her face and she didn't fight the urge.

"We are going to be a bigger family, Mamo. You, me, and Chibi-Usa makes three."


End file.
